


夏末花开

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 关于August的回忆。与桂花和薰衣草相关。
Relationships: August/Utsuki Chikage





	夏末花开

**Author's Note:**

> *这篇有个很接地气的别名：《八月桂花遍地开》（？）  
> *April是卯木千景，December是御影密，August是他们的家人（ACT2）。  
> *本篇大量私设，大概讲的是August捡到December之前，就他和April两个人，然后度假和过去都是胡诌的！

August和他的第一次约会，是在一个天气清爽的盛夏。两个人完成任务，在度假胜地的高级酒店收拾东西，一次性手机被捏碎破坏后扔进厨余垃圾桶，刚刚到手的资料上传总部。然后August从柜子里拿出两套合身的休闲装，急迫地把两个人身上的服务生制服丢掉。

“动作快点，April。”他小声地催促着。

April把手里那件高领毛衣匆促地套上：“在穿了。收尾我处理过，不用着急。”“不是在说这个啦。”August把外套塞进他的手里，压低了声音，“我相信没有人会记得我们。”

他们从后厨溜出来，路过镜子的时候，April从反光里看见他脸上明快的笑容，像有一只被囚禁的小鸟将要得到自由、在胸膛里扑棱棱地扇动翅膀。等打开后门，他就什么都明白了——

August的身后是没有尽头的、连绵不断的薰衣草，风温柔地梳理过花田时，起伏的浪潮细细簌簌发出生命涌动的欢呼。他向前迈出一步，便陷入齐腰的花的海洋，醉人的芬芳铺天盖地，席卷了整个世界。

“你看啊！”他回头朝他笑，面庞明艳胜过太阳，光线下浅色的蜷曲的睫毛投下一片深邃的阴影。August的眼眸比薰衣草还要干净温润，仿佛一个旖旎的梦境。April一时看得出神，难得地没有反应过来；于是下一刻他的手就被牢牢地握住了，手指一根一根穿过对方的指缝，织成牢密的网。

“真是不解风情啊，April。”August快活地笑道，眼睛里盛开了被阳光浸透的薰衣草。

又一个春天过去的时候，庭院里的树木重新挺拔起来，抽出浓密的新鲜枝条，被日光一笔笔加重色泽。晴天的时候，阳光透过叶隙，在洁白的瓷砖上投下跃动的光斑。

他们的庭院番长确实是园艺行家，中庭盛放的鲜花总是热闹地喧嚣着。紬花了很大的心思照料她们，冬天的时候会适当地搬进被日照涂抹均匀的温暖走廊，枝叶压在玻璃窗上，是感知光源的灵敏触角。

雨季到来之前，千景被邀请来帮忙搬运中庭的花盆：紬走在前面，他跟在后面。细雨赶着两个人往屋子里走，他稍微迈大了一步，手里那盆花倏尔用力抖动，顷刻间花瓣如同另一场倾盆大雨簌簌抖落。

天空在流泪，他手里低垂着脸庞的月季也落下惨白的泪水。

他怔住了。

“啊。”紬以为他被吓到，有些惊讶地说，“我想起来了，美咲的花确实到时候了呢。”

他的惊讶似乎是在打圆场，过于善解人意，反而让千景有些不好意思地感激：“真的不要紧吗？她们好像才开了没多久。”“美咲的花期比较短，也是没有办法的事情。”紬微微笑道，“与其枯黄凋零，美咲更喜欢这样盛大的结束方式呢。”

紬说的盛大，是指花朵凋谢的时刻。最初盛开时，饱满娇嫩的月季宛如少女，层层叠叠的粉色花瓣覆叠簇拥，沉沉压低枝头；等过了两三个夜晚，花瓣便开始消褪色泽，芳香散尽，然后在未来某个不为人知的时刻，只消风轻轻吹一口气，便如同舞会落幕一般，浅色的花朵整朵砰然坠落。

以前有人送过August这种花，被摆在安全屋的桌面上，那个时候的他们还没有和December相遇。据点的装修总是昏暗简单，配备良好的安全设备和隔音，方便落跑而空荡荡，被电脑主机的荧光照亮。因此那样一束新鲜的花朵，反倒像不速之客，突然闯入他们的生活。

那个从哪里来的，他问August。那个人趴在他身上补觉，浅绿色的短发像春天新生的尖叶杜英又像冬日白雪压枝的青松。他刚刚睡醒，把埋在他胸口的脸抬起来，迷迷糊糊欠伸，手差点拍到April的脸，被及时躲过去了。店里的客人送的，是她自己种的花——你闻闻，香气怎么样？

April根本不用凑近去闻，August身上都是月季的香味，安静又甜美。他忍不住去想，为什么August要在这么危险的地方，他这样的人应该在阳光下的海滩边遛狗散步，或者在花海边上的小屋子里经营生活，对每一个路过的人礼貌热情地问好。

他的出神很快就被对方捕捉了，August扯住他的脸左右拉扯。有没有在听我说话？

有。April老实地点了点头。他在他面前毫无戒备。很香。

August凝视了他一阵子，怀疑起自己的耳朵。但很快就推开松松地环在他腰上的双手，一骨碌爬起来，把外套穿好，弯腰亲吻他的脸颊。我去那里一趟。他一边戴上兜帽和手套，一边快速地说，语气公事公办起来，把针筒、药剂和枪依次装好。剩下的交给你了。

后来密有一次主动邀请，两个人背着剧团的大家又一次去了断崖。天气很不好，阴云密布，海也是凶神恶煞的模样，浪潮在他们脚下咆哮。千景没明白他带他去做什么，两个人默默无言，站在很快发展成暴雨的天气里被淋得湿透，回去之后一起发了高烧。

室友茅崎至一边毫不留情一针见血，又一边和春组成员轮班递热水、挟持着量体温吃药。他短暂的梦里反反复复都是那个断崖，August坐在那里，双脚悬空，海浪要吞没他孤独的背影，那双薰衣草色的眼眸凝视着满月。而他梦醒后擅自评论，那个人果然还是适合晴天。

等雨季快要过去的时候，紬又去了一躺花店，给满开宿舍的院子添置新的成员。监督小姐开始好奇，地方会不会越来越狭窄；但很快走廊上杂草丛生的空置长条花盆也被更换了泥土，紬和天马开始把一部分的盆栽挪动到走廊，好让大家起床出门就能看到盆栽新开的花。

“大工程啊。”千景评论道。“很有意思哦。”紬擦了一把额头上的汗，热情地招呼他道，“千景先生有空的话，要不要一起来做？”

千景本来想拒绝，结果推脱不过咲也期盼的眼神，也加入了种植维护大队。密躺在树下睡觉，把身体摊成面积最大，故意挡住他的路；他礼貌地微笑，实际上气得牙痒。最后是誉过来用棉花糖陷阱成功引开，帮了大忙。

等密一走开，他就发现了：离他最近的那棵树正在开花。大概是下雨的缘故，气温稍微降低，她便在庭院的角落秘密地开了花。金色的、细碎的蜡质花朵缀在墨绿的枝桠上，一小簇拥挤着，米粒大小的花朵不可思议地散发着惊人的香气。

千景隐隐约约想起来，这是桂花树。

这种香气很快吸引了咲也：“啊！难怪密先生会睡在这里。”

“睡太郎不是走哪里都能睡着的吗？”千景对这个说法不置可否。

咲也摆摆手：“去年八月的时候，我们就闻到这个花香了，只是大家都不知道是哪里开的，一直以为是月季呢。”说完，他又附身向前，陶醉地嗅了一口：“没有想到是这个，这么小的花，难怪大家都没有意识到。”

千景想起了什么，下意识地补充：“在别的国家，桂花还可以被做成糕点。”“真的吗？”咲也的眼睛亮了起来，“听起来真是非常有仪式感的事情呢！”

他微笑着点头，又慢慢地想起来，August身上并非是月季的味道，兴许是桂花。他和他接吻的时候，尝到相似的甜味。当时他们两个在异国他乡度假，April在客厅检查，August负责煮饭，不一会儿厨房里飘出来异常香甜的味道。

他惊觉不妙，不知道August是不是又在煮甜到反胃的东西，光着脚就跑进了厨房，趴在他背后一看，是在往锅里撒金黄色的干花香料。

这是什么？April皱着眉问。August笑着回头：哎呀，是……

薰衣草色的眼眸近在眼前，唇瓣相贴的那刻April感到了一瞬的惊异。尽管每日会有亲吻面颊的举措，但是嘴唇相叠的体验极为新鲜。他头一次感到了味觉麻痹，亟需更加辛辣的东西唤醒神经。然后August张开口，仿佛为了加深他的罪恶感一般，舌尖拨开齿列，深情地吻了上来。

他来不及思考，回应的同时发现自己并不讨厌，又在这个漫长又短暂的吻里意识到，有一道隐形的界限被这个意外闯破了。他嗅到August身上的香气，是如同梦境的诱人的甜味，多半和他手里撒的那种香料有关。

August过了一会儿才放开他，把上一句话慢条斯理地说完。是当地名产，桂花做成的干花。

他像是忘记了上一刻发生的事情，手里的汤勺不紧不慢地搅动，也丝毫不在意April依旧贴在他的后背，双手松松地搭在他的腰上。April偶尔也吃一点辣味以外的东西吧。

然而在那次亲吻之后，千景再也没有尝到过真正的甜味了。

密再次出现在他面前时，已经是夜深时刻。他手里拿着一小盘黄金色的糕点，摸着月光找了过来：“臣刚刚做的桂花糕。”

千景没有动作。

“不算很甜。”密补充道。“怎么突然想到拿给我了？”千景怀疑地看着他。密撇了撇嘴，不知道是不是故意的：“监督叫我拿给你。”

“……不是这个原因吧。”他接过了盘子。

等咬下第一口，千景才意识到真正的原因：“有点苦。”

糕点的甜味单纯地来自砂糖，然而香气的甜美是由苦味的花朵赋予的。密诚实地说不喜欢，臣在给他做桂花味的棉花糖。但是两个人心照不宣地想起了什么，都没有提及那个话题，密又悄声无息地走了。

他们最后一次一起度假，是在桂花盛开的地方。August穿着轻薄的防晒外套，富有透明感的布料下透出白皙的肌色。他走在他们的最前面，脚步轻快；忽然一阵风吹过来，大团大团金色的碎花如同雪花飘零，吹落在他的衣褶、发尖和蜷曲的睫毛上。

他惊喜地回头，伸出双手捧住它们，笑起来像秋末的暖阳：“你们看啊！”

千景深深地呼吸，嗅到八月微微发凉的空气，由衷地感到前所未有的幸福。

“嗯。”

**Author's Note:**

> *薰衣草盛开的月份刚好和桂花是连在一起的。  
> *August的人设是官方立绘、密和千景的描述以及冬六和MIX6推断的。说白了OOC部分是我私设。


End file.
